La Decisión
by Nadia op
Summary: Es casi una obsesion en mi vida, una obsesion que toma mis decisiones, esas decisiones que estan pendientes solo de ti... quizas por fin sepa la verdad... capi 4
1. El Adios

Capítulo 1: El Adiós.

_Solo espérame_

_Ya que quiero que seamos_

_Algo más de lo que somos._

Sería ideal que todo lo que quisiéramos estuviera frente de nosotros, esperando a que solo nos decidamos a tomarlo delicadamente, mientras nuestros ojos brillan al admirar con ternura esa recompensa, lo que nosotros queríamos y ahora ya poseemos, pero lamentablemente eso no sucede. El camino de nuestra vida da tantos giros que nosotros nos quedamos ahí, sin mover un dedo, pues nos encontramos confundidos por tantas vueltas y en estos momentos yo me encuentro de esa manera.

El fácil decir que queremos realizar una decisión, pero lo complicado se acerca cuando quieres realizar esa decisión, crearla, formarla, hasta convertirla en algo palpable, en algo que se va a realizar, pero cuando un decide que es momento de decir adiós, es lo mas complicado.

Mi mente deambula casi sin fuerzas, pues me he convertido en un cascaron seco y sin sentimientos. Una máquina, que solo realiza operaciones y que no piensa en algo mas que lo objetivo de la vida, pero es inevitable sentirme así, sobre todo por él.

Fue antes que terminara la última semana de clases, mi vida simplemente una fantasía de la cual no quería despegarme jamás. Existía una relación secreta, misteriosa pero que llenaba de vida de sensaciones inimaginables. Esa persona cambio mi mundo, cambio mi ser hasta pensar que sería absurdo alguna vez separarnos, pero una decisión cambio todo, ya que me pedía era demasiado, no podía hacerlo, no podía abandonar a mis mejores amigos, a la gente que yo más amaba por él. Se pensaría que es inconcebible pensar de esa manera, pero para mí enfrentarme a fuerzas más oscuras por un bien común era lo importante y más si estábamos a punto de culminar una guerra que creíamos que jamás terminaría. El señor tenebroso seguía incrementando su poder y estábamos entrenando para poder vencerlo a él y a sus fuerzas, las cosas se dificultaban más todavía, pero teníamos la esperanza de que lo lográramos.

Todavía me recuerdo esa última semana de clases en la cual cambio todo. Era una soleada tarde donde los niños de salir y divertirse en el lago, pero yo corría deprisa, pues ya eran pasada de las 4 de la tarde. Llegue a una de las estatuas del cuarto piso y la toque con la varita tres veces murmurando unas palabras en latin. Una puerta apareció detrás de la estatua y entre cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Ahí estaba él, en uno de los sillones de esa mini sala de estar, me observaba profundamente como muchas veces lo hacía desde que estábamos juntos. Me acerque a él y me senté a su lado esperando que el hablara primero. Él me había citado ese día, y al parecer era importante.

Me voy – dijo – él me ofreció una oportunidad para poder comenzar de nuevo y quiero que te vayas conmigo.

Yo quede en shock. Lo miraba tratando de que me dijera una broma o que Dumbledore no le había dicho eso o algo que me dijera que no era verdad.

No me mires así, sabes que soy desertor y que me están buscando para aniquilarme… y ya me canse de estar sentado todo el día acá esperando que el cara rajada se digne a aniquilar al señor tenebroso para poder salir y volver a ser alguien normal. – comenzó a decir mientras su mirada se ponía fría.

Te he dicho que no lo llames así – solo atine a decir – es mi amigo.

No desvíes el tema – me dice molesto, pero trata de controlarse – quiero que te vayas conmigo.

Quería irme con él, lo anhelaba con todas mis ansias, pero…

No, Draco… lo siento – me levante despacio tratando de no mirarlo – pero mi deber es ayudarlos, ayudar a mi amigos, no podría abandonarlos.

El no dijo nada, quizás su orgullo lo incitaba a eso, a no hablar, a no rogarme, a no decirme nada.

Haz lo que quieras – fue lo último que dijo, pero la dureza de sus palabras devasto mi ser.

Cuídate – le dije antes de marcharme de ahí, antes de abandonar mi mundo y dejarme convertida en solo una coraza que debía hacer lo que se esperaba de ella.

La última vez que lo vi, aunque mis esperanzas seguían en que todo fuera solo una triste pesadilla en la que yo despertaría de un salto dándome cuenta que él seguía a mi lado, pero no fue así.

Paso esa semana y no lo volví a ver, y aunque nadie noto su ausencia, yo sí y con un dolor insoportable en el pecho, en mi vida, solo quedando ese vacío, ese cascaron sin vida que tiene la misma apariencia mía.

Es triste recordar tantas cosas en una sola fracción de segundo y sin poder detener el avance de imágenes que llegan como un torbellino a punto de arrasar todo, pero es inevitable, tan inevitable como que ahora me encuentro caminando a paso veloz, casi corriendo.

El pasillo se me hace eterno mientras sigo avanzando y sería ideal que supiera el porque me dirijo a esa habitación en particular. Es la primera vez que me encuentro en esta casa, aunque el termino casa no es bastante grande para describir esta especie de mansión. Una de las sirvientas de la casa está a mi lado, pero ella está corriendo para alcanzarme, está un poco colorada por la presión de la tarea, pero me dijeron que era un asunto urgente y que debía presentarme de inmediato en la mansión Yoxall a pedido de mi madre.

Preocupada hice un viaje de dos horas en tren, para luego abordar un taxi que me llevaría a una pequeña villa alejada de la ajetreada ciudad de Londres. Estamos en pleno verano, y las temperaturas habían subido considerablemente, por lo que el viaje fue poco placentero. Me sorprendí al notar la magnificencia de la pequeña villa y del porte de la mansión de acabados del siglo XVIII, los jardines eran dignos de admirar y mientras me quedaba en un estado de latencia, la sirvienta, que ahora corre a mi lado, se apresura a identificarme para luego llevarme de inmediato a donde se encuentra mi madre.

Como mencione, es la primera vez que vengo a este lugar, y nunca había escuchado el apellido Yoxall, a no ser si comienzo a indagar en noticias de la alta sociedad londinense, pero como no lo hago, no conozco la historia de esta familia. Con la respiración agitada y con una leve mirada a la puerta de caoba antigua, decido golpear tres veces y esperar respuesta. La sirvienta sigue a mi lado, pero un poco más agotada que yo y tratando de agarrarse el costado por la presión que este ejercía.

Adelante – se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Una voz masculina, quizás de algún anciano.

Permítame señorita – se apresura a decir la sirvienta, para luego abrir la puerta y dejarme pasar primero.

Me quedo impactada por lo enorme de la estancia. Quizás lo que más resaltaba era el piano al costado de la habitación, de un color blanco que se iluminaba por el gran ventanal que se encontraba al lado. Habían varias personas sentadas cerca de la chimenea que se encontraba en el otro costado, tomaban té y al parecer no tenían buenas caras, algo había sucedido. Sus rostros denotaban cierta tristeza, pero hubo un cambio drástico al verme, vestida solo de jeans y una camiseta de color negro y aparentemente algo colorada por la travesía de llegar a ese lugar. Comenzaron los murmullos incansables, mientras seguían las miradas de extrañeza hacia mi persona.

La sirvienta tosió para hacerse notar y todos callaron, por lo que supuse que me iban a presentar.

La señorita Granger – dijo suavemente y con una mirada gentil hacia mi persona, se da la vuelta y se retira de la estancia cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Me siento un poco descolocada y conteniendo unas enormes ganas de salir huyendo por el mismo camino que tomo la sirvienta, finjo una sonrisa cortes y dos un paso hacia delante, esperando y rogando por todos los medios que mi madre apareciera.

Mia – habla alguien que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación. La voz de mi madre es tan inconfundible y la busco con la mirada. Pocos saben que mi madre le gusta decirme Mia cuando estoy en casa, una costumbre que se ha hecho tradición en mi familia, ya que nadie me llama por mi nombre.

Mama – hablo tratando de no sonar desesperada. Ella llega a mi lado y me abraza mientras se refugia en mi hombre y llora incontrolablemente.

Algo grave había sucedido, pues mi madre siempre se ha caracterizado de ser una persona bastante fuerte y con toque aristócrata, pero ahora solo era una mujer que buscaba el afecto y el apoyo de alguien cercano, pues al parecer los otros no eran tan amigables para refugiarse en ellos.

¿Qué ha sucedido? – le pregunto, mientras ella se seca un poco las lágrimas.

Tu abuelo ha fallecido – y luego se vuelve a hundir en mi hombro.

Me quedo sorprendida, pues desde que tengo memoria mi madre nunca ha contado nada de su padre, de mi abuelo. Y debo reconocer que nunca tuve el interés de conocerlo, por las cosas que ella me contaba. Ellos hace mucho tiempo tuvieron una pelea por la decisión de mi madre de casarse con mi padre y de convertirse en odontóloga. Nunca supe por qué mi abuelo había estado en contra de todo eso si sabía que eso convertiría a mi madre en una persona feliz. Pero tampoco quiero ser injusta, siempre me enviaba obsequios desde que tengo memoria y en muy contadas ocasiones el quiso visitarme o quería que yo lo visitara, pero mi madre prefería que no fuera así, como quisiera ocultarme de algo, pero como siempre apoye las decisiones de mi madre, preferí no conocerlo. Pero mi abuela era otra cosa, ella si mantenía constante contacto conmigo cada vez que podía, me iba a visitar y aunque siempre la considere una mujer muy aristócrata, jamás trato de convencerme de conocer a mi abuelo, pues ella sí que sabía el secreto que él escondida.

Ahora que trato de unir cabos y observo el lugar, me puedo dar cuenta porque mi madre nunca quiso enviarme a esta casa.

Tranquila mama, estoy contigo – la abrazo lo más fuerte que puedo mientras espero que ella aminore el llanto. Quizás ellos siempre estuvieron peleados, pero el amor que se tenían nunca iba a cambiar, pues a pesar de todo es su padre.

Señores, por favor necesito su atención – dijo una voz masculina que se encontraba frente la chimenea, al parecer el abogado de la familia. – ya que nos encontramos todos reunidos, es momento de leer el testamentos del Señor Yoxall.

Todo quedo en silencio, mientras el señor abogado sacaba de un sobre una hoja que debía ser el testamento. Tosió una vez para aclarar la garganta y comenzó a leer.

_Querida familia._

_Si están leyendo esto, es por los he abandonado y he partido hacia un mundo mucho más allá de lo que nosotros estamos acostumbrados. Es momento de decirles lo que quieren oír, pero lamentablemente tendré que decepcionar a muchos de los presentes, pues he tomado una decisión que solo reúne a dos personas, a mi amada esposa y a mi nieta Mia. Les dejo todo lo que poseo y un mensaje especial a cada una._

_Mi querida Emily, siempre te amare y quiero pedirte perdón por todas las decisiones erróneas que alguna vez tome con respecto a nuestra única hija._

_Y Mi nieta Hermione, quiero que me perdones por no atreverme a ser más insistente para poder conocerte, pero tenía miedo a tu rechazo después que supieras la verdad de mis acciones. Que lo que te deje repare en algo el no poder estar todos estos años contigo._

Mi madre me abrazo, tratando de protegerme de las miradas envenenadas de las personas que se encontraban a mí alrededor. El silencio todavía reinaba y solo el abogado lo corto para poder seguir hablando.

Señorita Hermione, sería tan amable de acercarse – me dijo. Y yo trate de acodarme de como caminar, pues todavía estaba en shock por la noticia.

Si, si – le digo rápidamente, para que supiera que le había entendido y me acerco de inmediato.

Me entra un sobre que debe ser lo que me dejo mi abuelo y luego me pasa otra cosa, una pequeña cajita con detalles en oro y luego una minúscula llave.

A su abuela ya le he entregado el sobre que le dejo su abuelo, y me pidió que después que leyera el testamento, le dijera que la espera en el salo continuo a esta sala – y me indico una pequeña puerta de color negro que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación.

Yo trate de ignorar los murmullos de lo que deberían ser mis familiares cercanos, que nunca he conocido. Mire a mi madre y ella me sonrío con aun los ojos llorosos, pero me dio valor para seguir hacia la puerta y abrirla.

Ahí estaba mi abuela, estaba vestida de negro, pero el porte de aristócrata nunca faltaba en ella. Me saludo con un leve gesto y me indico que me sentara a su lado. La habitación debía ser de exclusividad para ella, para meditar, pues era pequeña, pero acogedora. Había una pequeña mesita con te servido y unas galletas para degustar. El ventanal daba a un pequeño jardín secreto con una fuente y unas bancas, su área personal.

Cuando eras pequeña, tu madre trato de alejarte de todo esto para que no fueras como los demás de esta familia, seres avariciosos que lo único que buscaban era el dinero de tu abuelo. Tu madre siempre fue una persona bondadosa e independiente, ella no quería ser una… como decía ella.. "una hijita de papa mantenida hasta los 80 y sin un pasado que recordar", quería vivir la vida y disfrutar los pequeños gustos que esta te da. Siempre risueña, siempre feliz y fue entonces cuando conoció a tu padre, un hombre que de verdad merecía el cariño de mi hija y yo los ayude y los apoye, pero tu abuelo, un ser obstinado, siempre quiso que se casara con alguien con apellido y dinero. – Tomó un sorbo de su té y me indico que hiciera lo mismo – ella se fue de esta casa para no condenarte a ti a todo esto, pero tu abuelo, al fin y al cabo, logro introducirte a este mundo.

Yo solo la escucha mientras mantenía la taza de té en mis manos, mientras la miraba como si fuera lo más interesante que había en esa habitación.

No culpes a tu madre, no culpes a tu abuelo, solo quieren lo mejor para ti – ella dijo mientras tomaba otro sorbo de té y luego dejaba la taza en la mesita.- tienes toda una vida para decidir lo que vas a hacer, pero ahora solo tienes que ser feliz y terminar la escuela.

Y ahí quedo esa conversación. Quizás debí pedir explicaciones o algo más, pero decidí que no, mis decisiones ahora serian importantes para la responsabilidad que me dejo mi abuelo, pero como dijo mi abuela debo terminar la escuela para poder seguir adelante.

De vuelta hacia Londres, me doy cuenta del peso de toda la situación que esta ocurriendo, de que ese vacio en mi interior por su ausencia, de las responsabilidades encomendadas por mi abuelo y la guerra que se aproxima, sin contar que me queda otro año en Hogwarts, me dejan sin respuesta ingeniosa para alivianar la carga.

Solo espero que salga todo bien.


	2. Un cuerpo encontrado

**Disculpen por no avisar de las modificaciones que hice... el primer capi no me gustaba, hasta que por fin lo modifique hasta el punto que tiene un cierto toque de mi estilo extraño...**

**Este no lo modifique mucho, pero espero que les guste..**

**y publicare pronto el próximo...**

**Otra cosa... no quise a Dumbledore muerto... porfavor es uno de mis personajes favoritos ^^**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Un cuerpo encontrado.

Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo de lo sucedido en esa oscura y escondida habitación, donde lo vi por última vez. Al año siguiente, al comienzo de clases, esperaba verlo, pensando que solo era uno de sus alardeos locos para mortificarme, que al final se arrepentiría y volvería conmigo, pero no lo hizo. La noticia de su desaparición se hizo presente durante todo ese año, llegando rumores bastantes crueles hacia su persona, como que lo habían asesinado o que era demasiado cobarde y prefirió matarse. Yo nunca creí nada, sabía que Dumbledore lo había ayudado a escapar, pero hacia donde, no lo sé.

Mis amigos no ayudaban mucho con el tema, diariamente dentro del transcurso de ese año comenzaban con sus comentarios ofensivos hacia él. Debo confesar que nunca, hasta el día de hoy, he confesado algo de la relación oculta que teníamos. Ha veces el corazón de la mujer es un mar de sensaciones y sentimientos ocultos, que raramente salen a la superficie, y como era de esperar, al no saber ellos lo que ocurría de verdad conmigo, lo que pasaba con sus comentarios y sobre todo al no saber nada de él, se comenzaron a preocupar de que no comiera, no durmiera, incluso que bajara las notas. Trate de no confesar esa verdad, porque serian un montón de comentarios innecesarios para la situación que de verdad no quería oír, así que confesé que era debido a la muerte de mi abuelo, ya que nunca supieron nada de la herencia y que haría después de Hogwarts y menos después de que derrotáramos al señor tenebroso. Así que ellos me dejaron vivir con mi luto tranquila, pero sin saber que mi luto pertenecía a otra persona. Nadie, durante ese último año de enseñanza mágica, se acercaba mucho a mí, yo no los dejaba, esperando engañada que volvería a saber de él, incluso hasta el día de hoy, que han pasado ya 5 años de su desaparición, sigo con la esperanza de volver a encontrarlo.

El mundo mágico está tranquilo, pues un año después de que saliéramos de Hogwarts, Harry por fin pudo vencer al señor tenebroso y a sus seguidores. Las familias mágicas quedaron a salvo, las no mágicas nunca supieron la verdadera razón de todos esos extraños sucesos que amenazaban sus vidas acontecidos en los últimos años y hasta algunos desertores salieron de sus escondites para ser perdonados o brindar la mayor ayuda posible, menos él. Nunca hallaron su cuerpo, así que solo se encuentra como "desaparecido" en una larga lista de personas que no han sido encontradas después de la guerra.

Con mis obligaciones pendientes y ya con la mayoría de edad legal en el mundo no mágico, era momento de ocuparme de la herencia de mi abuelo, lo que conllevaba a estudiar alguna especialidad en administración en alguna universidad de Londres, despidiéndome del mundo mágico que alguna vez conocí, aunque a veces me tomaba la libertad de estudiar algunos cursos nocturnos, cuando el tiempo se daba, para por lo menos tener la profesión que siempre quise dentro del mundo mágico "leyes mágicas". Quizás no ejerza, pero, por lo menos, tengo esa satisfacción con lo soy feliz. Hay ocasiones en las cuales algunas personas del ministerio me envían alguna lechuza a mi oficina, por temas referente a la especialidad que saque, pero hasta ahí llega mi contacto con mi verdadero mundo. Pero decidí que hasta que haya alguien indicado dentro de la familia o si encontrara a alguien perfecto para el puesto, les dejaría las empresas, pero lamentablemente no hay nadie, aunque sigo con las esperanzas de encontrarlo. Me puse un plazo máximo de 10 años para hallarlo o en definitiva vender las empresas de mi abuelo. Quizás fue un tiempo excesivo, pero me gusta esta vida que vivo, a pesar de que extraño mi realidad y ver a mis amigos, pero hasta ahora tampoco les he confesado que soy una de las mayores empresarias de Londres. Los veo de vez en cuando, pero el hecho de volver al mundo mágico y recordarlo hace estremecer mi mundo.

Me he convertido en una persona fría, que no deja entrar a nadie en su vida. Soy exitosa y he recibido comentarios de varios hombres de que me he convertido en una de las empresarias más bellas de Londres, pero hasta ahí llega mi contacto humano. Me limito a hacer mi trabajo durante el día, asistir a reuniones diarias, reunirme con algún empresario, absorber empresas pequeñas. Tengo varias beneficencias para niños de escasos recursos, y realizo visitas a estas instituciones para jugar con los niños y hacerlos felices. Llenan, de alguna manera, el vacío que él me dejo.

Mis amigos a veces me molestan porque nunca saben dónde estoy y sobre todo que casi nunca les escribo ni nada. Gracias a Dumbledore, tengo una cuartada para que los medios mágicos y mis amigos no sepan dónde estoy, una supuesta misión de investigación que me hace viajar continuamente a distintos países del mundo.

Ahora me encuentro en mi oficina, esperando un empresario bastante importante para mi compañía. Sobre todo, por lo que dicen las noticias, ha tenido éxito en varios países de Europa y está muy interesado en algunas propuestas que le he hecho por mail.

De repente, una lechuza atraviesa mi ventana y deposita un pequeño sobre en mi escritorio. Mi rostro es de desconcierto, pues la última vez que había recibido una, había sido hace un par de semanas de Harry, pero no esperaba una respuesta antes de tiempo, pero al darme cuenta de quien esa letra, tan pulcra y elegante, comienzo a temblar.

Cuando él se fue, tuve una conversación con Dumbledore. Por supuesto, él sabía todo lo que estaba pasado con él y nosotros jamás se lo ocultamos, para que existiera la confianza y nos ayudara, pero luego de que termino la guerra, Dumbledore perdió contacto con él y quedo como desaparecido. Prometió tenerme informada y de vez en cuando manda noticias, siempre en una fecha determinada, pero esta no es la fecha, así que algo paso.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar cuando abrieron el sobre, un sobre ligero, pero pesado a la vez. Extraña combinación.

_Señorita Granger._

_Siento no comenzar una carta de manera normal, con un saludo por ejemplo, pero le tengo noticias sobre "ese asunto"._

_Mis informantes encontraron un cuerpo con rasgos bastantes similares a los de "ese asunto" en Francia y por razones de seguridad, no lo han podido traer de vuelta a Inglaterra. Como ud. es la única persona cercana con vida de esa persona, quería pedirle, aunque sea doloroso, que fuera a identificarla para poder asegurarnos, ya que no traía consigo varita y lamentablemente por su carácter de "desertor" sería muy escandaloso pedirle al ministerio que realice la comprobación de identidad._

_Esperamos que todo resulte de lo mejor._

_Atte._

_A.D._

Ni siquiera pude respirar cuando otra cosa interrumpió mi ser. El intercomunicador sonaba, una voz se escuchaba y para finalizar unos minutos después alguien golpeo mi puerta.

Un momento – dije antes que nada.

Mi voz salió sin vida, como si fuera reproducida por una máquina, pero tenía que controlarme, pero no podía, debía salir de inmediato, pero cuando me levanto otro papel cae al suelo. Son las indicaciones de cómo llegar al lugar donde encontraron…. el cuerpo…

Adelante – digo sin pensar. Y un empresario, de cabellos canos y ojos castaños se presenta ante mí.

Señorita Granger, un gusto conocerla – se acerca a mí y me saludo con un apretón de manos.

Buenas tardes señor Stevenson, por favor siéntese – le indique.

Y así inicio la reunión. El caballero hablaba de los planes, de las ampliaciones del nuevo centro, de varias cosas que no preste atención. Mi mirada lo atendía contantemente, pero mi mente divagaba en esa información. Sin darme cuenta, se levanta.

Bueno señorita Granger, espero que el proyecto comience a funcionar en un par de meses más – me dice y yo solo asiento – y espero que en un par de semanas conozca a mi socio, el señor Alex Black, un joven muy empeñoso y estratega para los negocios.

Así será, espero que tenga un buen viaje – le digo mecánicamente.

Si, gracias – saludo de mano – hasta luego.

Adiós – y sin pensarlo dos veces, llamo a mi secretaria para avisarle que cancele todas mis citas y que me voy de viaje de urgencia. Y sin más explicaciones me aparezco en mi departamento.

Saco la varita, que guardo en una especie de caja fuerte, ya que trato de restringir al máximo el uso de magia, y ordeno un par de cosas y llamo al aeropuerto para pedir un boleto para Francia.

No es él, no es él… no puede ser él…- me repito mientras me acomodo en asiento de avión.

Como llegue, que paso o que es lo que hago, no sé, no lo recuerdo, sigo en estado de shock. Solo me queda esperar llegar rápido para poder aparecerme al lugar indicado por Dumbledore en su carta.

Más horas y mi pensamiento sigue siendo el mismo. No es él … no puede serlo.

Mas horas y estoy en la entrada que parece un almacén abandonado. Golpeo tres veces y un hombre gordo, de aspecto grotesco me recibe.

Que quiegue? – me pregunta en un mal inglés.

Fui enviada por el profesor Dumbledore para identificar un cadáver – el tipo me examina de pie a cabeza. Luego me doy cuenta que tiene un ojo mágico, quizás sea igual que el de ojoloco Moody.

Adelante- me dice.

Yo entro a la estancia, pero no puedo observar nada más que la espalda del hombre. Sigo nerviosa, sé que no es él, no puede serlo. Llegamos al fondo del pasillo y doblamos a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y nuevamente a la derecha donde hay una pequeña puerta con una etiqueta que esta desgastada por los años lo que hace imposible poder leerla.

Ahí está el cuegpo, cuando tegmine me avisa- y se va dejándome sola frente esa puerta vieja y desgastada.

Mi mundo comienza a desmoronarse y ni siquiera giro la perilla. Mis manos tiemblan, mi ser clama que salga corriendo, pero mis piernas no obedecen. No sé qué hacer y me detengo ahí, observando la puerta. Los minutos pasan y mi mano sigue en la perilla. Entonces algo sucedió, sin que yo quisiera, mi mano comienza a actuar y abre la puerta y mi cuerpo se paraliza al ver la imagen que tengo delante de mí …..

* * *

Bueno aqui esta el capi... porfavor dejen comentarios...

siii... asi hay motivacion...

un comentario = es un refuerzo positivo para continuar realizando la accion... igual si a un raton le dan comida al momento de pulsar un boton... el raton, al saber eso, seguira repitiendo la accion para obtener su recompensa, que es la comida.

asi que quiero comidaaaaa ^^

lo malo de ser psicoloka XD

saludos


	3. El misterioso señor Black

Hola a todos, disculpen la demora.

Quería contarles que en este capitulos puse la canción de Against all odds... preferentemente prefiero la version de Mariah Carey, pero si a uds le gusta la original, seria ideal que la escucharan mientras leen.

espero que les guste

PD: si era condicionamiento operante. ^^

* * *

Capítulo 3: El misterioso señor Black

Mi mundo comienza a desmoronarse y ni siquiera giro la perilla. Mis manos tiemblan, mi ser clama que salga corriendo, pero mis piernas no obedecen. No sé qué hacer y me detengo ahí, observando la puerta. Los minutos pasan y mi mano sigue en la perilla. Entonces algo sucedió, sin que yo quisiera, mi mano comienza a actuar y abre la puerta y mi cuerpo se paraliza al ver la imagen que tengo delante de mí …..

Señoguita? –

Ahhhhhh- di un grito que se me llego salir el corazón del sobresalto.

Me di la vuelta y encuentro al sujeto grotesco que me abrió la puerta cuando llegue, con un gesto serio, aburrido, como si no quisiera estar a mi lado.

Se le acabó el tiempo – me dijo de manera grosera.

Puede esperarme 5 minutos más – le pregunte de forma amable. Me miro de forma prepotente y se dio vuelta para alejarme de mí.

Era el momento. Tendría que entrar si o si, y ya no tenía tiempo que perder. La puerta estaba abierta, y mi corazón pedía a gritos que entrara y lo dejara agonizar en paz, no me quedaba otra opción más que entrar.

Comencé a moverme, mientras que mi corazón latía más rápido, sentía como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba tragar saliva de forma normal, entonces, mi mirada se posó sobre un cuerpo cubierto por una manta. Tenía que seguir caminando, tenía que acabar con todo esto, así que seguí avanzando hasta quedar a su lado.

¿Y si era él? ¿Y si de verdad murió, después de todos estos años? – miles de preguntas pasaban a cada milisegundo por mi mente, que a veces no las podía entender.

Mi mano, temblorosa, comenzó a avanzar hasta llegar a la sabana que cubría ese cuerpo, esa sabana que estaba mugrienta, ese cuerpo que podría ser de él.

Y en menos de un segundo, ya sabía cuál era la respuesta. Efectivamente, había un joven de rasgos casi idénticos, pero la contextura era otra. Era más bajo, con cabellos más oscuros y aunque hubiese preferido que este cuerpo tuviera ojos cerrados, lamentablemente estaban abiertos mostrando unos ojos color pardo sin vida. Mi corazón bajo su ritmo cardiaco a uno más normal, mi respiración se volvió regular y mi rostro, quizás se veía más tranquilo.

Una tos me saco de mi estado de letargo debido a la felicidad que sentía. Me di vuelta y pude apreciar la presencia del hombre tosco que me miraba de forma agresiva.

Tiene que igse ya – me dijo de manera agresiva – tiene todo.

Si – le respondí, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Eche un último vistazo al cuerpo sin identificación, no lo había cubierto, pero no quería arriesgarme a que me echaran a la fuerza del lugar. Pobre individuo, quizás hubiese aprovechado de leer su ficha, pero el estado de alerta en el cual me encontraba, me causaba conmoción total.

Mientras salía de ese lugar, que me prometí nunca más en la vida pisar, me di cuenta que hay tantas cosas que me he perdido por estar consumida a su recuerdo. He perdido infinitas oportunidades de ser feliz con otros, de rehacer mi vida y tener una familia. O quizás viajar por placer, pues mis últimos viajes han sido solo cuando es estrictamente necesario por emergencia de trabajo o bajo esta situación. Me he preocupado tanto en otras cosas que me he olvidado ser feliz a mi manera. No digo que no sea feliz, me gusta lo que hago, pero un descanso a veces es necesario.

El viaje fue a la ciudad fue muy tranquilo. Decidí quedarme unos días en la ciudad de Paris, para relajarme del sobre estrés que tuve en muy poco tiempo. Reserve una habitación en el Hotel Vedôme, uno de los hoteles más lujosos de 5 estrellas en Paris. Llego a mi habitación demasiado cansada para ponerme hacer otra actividad, así que me di un baño relajante y me fui a acostar.

Era una noche oscura, fría. No podía dormir, estaba asustada, el recuerdo de su mirada me revolvía mi ser, dejándome nerviosa, intranquila, como si volviera a despertar una parte de mí que he estado reprimiendo todos estos años. Las emociones se acumularon, y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, luego de esa carta, me hicieron recordar los vividos sentimientos que tengo hacia él.

Trato de dormir, pero mi mente divaga en ese recuero, ese triste recuerdo de su mirada, que mi mente trata de reconstruir con trozos abandonados de mi esperanza.

Tantas cosas abandonadas, tantas cosas reprimidas, que solo me queda la esperanza de que si salgo un rato al balcón de mi habitación, podre relajar la mente de todo lo que está pasando.

Busco una frazada para cubrirme, el frio gobierna el ambiente, pero al momento de abrir la ventana y recibir la ráfaga de aire frio sobre mi rostro, puedo por fin encontrar la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba.

De repente escucho música, una canción, esa canción en particular que me tuvo llorando noches enteras por su causa, "_Against All Odds"._

_How can I just let you walk away__  
__Just let you leave without a trace__  
__When I stand here taking__  
__Every breath with you oohhhh__  
__You're the only one__  
__Who really knew me at all_

_How can you just walk away from me__  
__When all I can do is watch you leave__  
__'Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain__  
__And even shared the tears__  
__You're the only one__  
__Who really knew me at all_

_So take a look at me now__  
__'Cause there's just an empty space__  
__There's nothing left here to remind me__  
__Just the memory of your face__  
__So take a look at me now__  
__'Cause there's just an empty space__  
__And you coming back to me, is against the odds__  
__And that's what I've got to face_

_I wish I could just make you turn around__  
__Turn around and see me cry__  
__There's so much I need to say to you__  
__So many reasons why__  
__You're the only one__  
__Who really knew me at all_

_So take a look at me now__  
__'Cause there's just an empty space__  
__There's nothing left here to remind me__  
__Just the memory of your face__  
__So Take a look at me now__  
__Cause there's just an empty space__  
__But to wait for you is__  
__All I can do__  
__And that's what I've got to face.__  
__Take a good look at me now__  
__'Cause l'll still be standing (standing here)__  
__And you coming back to me is against all odds__  
__That's the chance I've got to take_

Una lagrima rueda por mi mejilla cuando termina. Una de mis canciones favoritas, podría decir, ya que es perfecta para lo que vivo día a día.

Veo la hora en mi reloj y son casi las 5 de la mañana, así que decido entrar, pues a las horas después tenía planes para relajarme en la encantadora Paris.

El día transcurre normal, desperté temprano a decir verdad, después de la hora que me acosté, realice unas compras y visite algunos lugares. Fue realmente fascinante tomar café en los restaurantes de la ciudad, el ambiente era acogedor y aunque había varios hombres, de verdad, muy guapos, no pude distraer la mente como hubiese querido.

Los días pasaron hasta que llego el día en que tenía que regresar a casa. Lamentablemente, no pude visitar todos los lugares que hubiese querido y ninguna noche salí a bailar o solamente ir a tomar un trago a alguno de los pub's.

El viaje en avión fue tranquilo, sin sobresaltos, igual el viaje a casa en taxi. Mi departamento en Londres, donde a veces me relajo estando sola, después de los viajes largos. Saco las llaves para abrir y mi corazón se acelera al sentir un perfume particular. Abro la puerta rápidamente, pero no había nadie en mi departamento. Un mero descuido de mi mente cada vez que vengo a este lugar.

Tengo 2 mensajes en mi contestadora, así que presiono el botón para escucharlos mientras voy a dejar las maletas a mi alcoba. Tengo que agradecer que nadie conozca el número, y a mi secretaria le pedí que solo me dejara mensajes cuando era de extrema urgencia. Además mis amigos sabes este número, pero nunca se comunican conmigo.

El primer mensaje era de mi secretaria: _"Disculpe que la molesta señorita Granger, pero el señor Black la ha venido a buscar preguntando cuando seria su primera reunión. Espero que tenga unas buenas vacaciones"_

Así que el señor Black quiere verme, tendré que concertar una entrevista con él. - me dije.

El segundo mensaje era de Harry: _"Hermione, cuando te veremos. Realizare una breve reunión en mi casa para que vengas, es el próximo sábado. Trata de venir, te extrañamos"_

Una reunión… mmmm…. ¿Será prudente ir? Mañana me decidiría, mañana era domingo, así que descansaría un día más antes de volver a la oficina. Tendría que confirmar la asistencia, aunque quería verlos, después de todo este viaje, no quería más guerra personal con el mundo mágico.

Decidí acostarme, pues estaba cansada después del largo viaje.

Domingo, día de mi tortura personal, porque al fin y al cabo digo que descansare, pero nunca tengo nada que hacer, así que me aburro y quedo así, aburrida.

Decidí cambiar mi panorama de quedarme en casa y parecer solterona amargada y salir a almorzar a algún restaurant cercano e ir a pasear o algo.

A veces me siento bastante cómoda usando ropa informal, como jeans y una polera, pues me quita la etiqueta de ejecutiva famosa y me deja como una persona común y corriente. Tomo las llaves de la casa, mi bolso y mi chaqueta y me dispongo a salir de la casa.

El día trascurre normal, paseo por el parque tranquila y aprovecho de observar a los niños jugar en los juegos de la plaza. De repente gruñe mi estómago y decido que ya es hora de ir a almorzar.

Donde será bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no salgo a comer a un restaurant sin ejecutivos alrededor –

Un pequeño restaurant aparece enfrente de la calle, tranquilo, discreto y con aire familiar, era perfecto.

Me siento en una de las mesas de afuera y uno de los garzones se acerca.

Buenas tardes señorita, ¿qué desea comer? – me pregunta.

Miro el menú buscando algo rico y encuentro canelones con salsa blanca y un postre de helado. Pido eso, el chico asiente y se va a buscar mi pedido.

Me quedo observando el lugar, las calles e incluso unas fotografías que estaban en las paredes del local, cuando una voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

Señorita Hermione Granger, o no? – lo observo y el corazón se me acelera, su rasgos, sus ojos, su… su.. – señorita?

Draco – digo con un hilo en la voz y el me mira extrañado.

No, soy Alex, Alex Black, un gusto – y me saluda de mano, pero yo no reaccionaba.

¿Está bien? – me pregunta preocupado.

Y es ahí cuando reacciono. No puede ser el, tiene el cabello castaño, sus rasgos son idénticos, pero sus ojos son de un color más oscuro que los de él, aunque su mirada. Quizás sea una simple coincidencia.

Discúlpeme, es que ando un poco distraída, un gusto – le dije estrechándole la mano.

Me puedo sentar – me pregunta, mientras yo asiento con la cabeza. Él se dispone a ocupar la silla en frente mío y me sonríe.

Mi corazón se aceleró por un momento, su sonrisa, esa sonrisa se parece tanto a la de él, pero su mirada es más cálida.

Pensaba ir mañana a su oficina, para planificar las cosas para él proyecto, pero fue una suerte que me la encontrara acá, aunque creo que ud. no quiere hablar de trabajo ahora, o me equivoco? – me dice mientras me sigue sonriendo.

Maldición – me digo para mí misma, pero me tranquilizo – sí, hoy es mi día de descanso, preferiría dejar el trabajo para mañana.

Entonces me dejaría acompañarla a comer, no piense que estoy persiguiéndola ni nada, es que este restaurant me gusta bastante, pero no hay mesas, pero si le molesta, me retiro –

No tengo ningún problema, pero preferiría que me tutearas, porque me siento incomoda que me hables de ud.- le digo mientras recibo mi orden.

Disculpe – le habla al garzón – me puede traer lo mismo que a la señorita.

Por supuesto – le responde el joven.

Gracias – y el joven se va.

Gracias por dejarme acompañarla – me dice y vuelve a sonreír. Yo solo asiento con la cabeza, pues el nudo que tenía en la garganta no me dejaba hablar, ni siquiera comer.

Unos minutos después llega su orden y comienza a comer. Habíamos conversado de temas simples, como el clima, algunos gustos y porque había ordenado canelones, pero había algo que me ponía "ansiosa", algo en su mirada que se me hacía familiar, quizás por la familiaridad que tenía con él, quizás eso me ponía nerviosa. Pero tendré que acostumbrarme, pues trabajare con él por unos cuantos meses y tarde o temprano mi mente tendrá que asimilar que quizás él, Draco, se fue para siempre.

Me puse a observarlo detenidamente, sus rasgos eran idénticos, pero el cabello y los ojos eran diferentes. Tenía una cicatriz al lado de su ojo derecho, sus manos estaban llenas de cicatrices ya debilitadas por el tiempo, pero aun visibles. Su contextura era fornida, más desarrollada que la de Draco y su pose, era igual a la de él. Los detalles, algunos más grandes que otros, hacían la diferencia.

Esto esta delicioso – me decía de vez en cuando y yo solo respondía con monosílabos.

La comida paso casi a velocidad de tortuga. No conversábamos mucho, porque mi contribución a la conversación era mínima, pero le asegure que era porque estaba cansada porque venía recién llegando de un viaje. Una leve modificación de la verdad bien justificada.

Espero que nos podamos conocer mejor, para poder trabajar bien juntos – me dice cuando nos estábamos despidiendo.

Eso espero – le digo por cortesía.

Hasta mañana, Mia – me dice y me besa la mano. Da la media vuelta y se va.

Yo quedo pasmada, en estado de shock, ni siquiera sé si mi cerebro está funcionando, si le llega sangre, pienso que si pues los latidos de corazón se hacen más rápidos.

"Mia"… solo pocos conocen ese sobrenombre, ni siquiera mis amigos. Como él pudo…

Será mi pesadilla personal ese misterioso señor Black.

* * *

**comentarios, comentarios, comentarios, asi se que no les gusta para modificarlo... o cambiarlo o dirigirlo a esa direccion ...**

**besitos**


	4. La historia de aquel sujeto

Capítulo 4: Quizás…

Mia, Mia, MIA….- ese apodo, el apodo que siempre me dedicaba cada vez que estábamos solos, cuando el mostraba esa faceta amable y no altanera ni pretenciosa. Mia…

De donde habrá sacado ese apodo, nadie lo conoce, excepto mi familia y él, pero nadie fuera de ese círculo me dice de esa manera. Ya son las tres de la mañana y en un par de horas tendré que ir a trabajar, pero la incertidumbre me mata.

4 am.

Quien es ese señor Black, ¿Podría ser Draco disfrazado y como no puede aparecerse de la nada, quizás quiera estudiar en lo que me he convertido para así después decirme la verdad? No, no es su estilo, él vendría con lo orgulloso y engreído que es a buscarme, pero en ningún momento podría fingir ser otro. ¿Y si es solo coincidencia? Quizás, sea así, solo una coincidencia, bastante rara diría yo, que solo me mortifica… nada serio.

5 am.

Imposible, es prácticamente imposible que Draco este disfrazado del "señor Black", lo conozco demasiado bien para no darme cuenta. Imposible.

6 am.

Y si es de verdad él, que quiere regresar conmigo, quizás…

6:30 am.

Es hora de levantarme. Quizás podría ir al baño y horrorizarme del estado deplorable en que me encuentro. Con unas ojeras de 30 cms, unos ojos rojos y mi cabello desordenado a tal punto, que un trol se vería más bello en estos momentos que yo. Entro al baño, después de unos minutos de pensarlo, y me doy una ducha rápida, luego saco la varita para arreglar lo que se puede y me visto con el traje del día. Tomo una taza de café a la rápida y me desaparezco, estoy atrasadísima.

Aparezco en mi oficina, y me maldigo mentalmente por utilizar magia de forma tan desconsiderada, pues me había dicho y prometido que solo la utilizaría en casos de emergencia.

Se abre la puerta de mi oficina y dejo de inmediato mi portafolio arriba del escritorio mientras con un suave movimiento de la varita, abro las cortinas de mi oficina.

Señorita Granger, no la vi entrar, ¿llego hace mucho? – me pregunto mi secretaria. Una buena mujer que siempre venía a revisar mi oficina para que todo estuviera en orden cuando llegara.

No, acabo de llegar – le conteste de inmediato mientras le sonreía amablemente.

Espero que la haya pasado bien con esos días que se tomó para descansar – la miro de forma nostálgica, pero de inmediato recobro la compostura.

Si, fueron días bastantes relajantes – y le vuelvo a sonreír mientras me voy a sentar al escritorio. – ¿cuáles son las citas de hoy?

Bueno, hoy no tiene programada ninguna cita, porque ira con el señor Black a verificar el terreno para comenzar la construcción –

"_perfecto, todo el día con ese señor Black"_

Okey, ¿y a qué hora llegara él?- le pregunto mientras me concentro en los papeles que tengo pendientes.

Dentro de una hora más, señorita – me responde

Perfecto, puedes retirarte – y ella asiente y sale de inmediato de mi oficina.

Dejo el lápiz de lado y me paro para dirigirme hacia el gran ventanal de mi oficina. Observo como los rayos del sol iluminan las frías calles de la ciudad, como los primeros comensales salen apurados para no llegar tarde a sus empleos, como trato de encontrar un rostro que se ha desvanecido de mi vida poco a poco.

Una lagrima se desliza sin que me diera cuenta, tantos recuerdos, tantos momentos vividos con él, cuantas experiencias perdida por su orgullo y por mi cobardía.

No escucho cuando golpean la puerta, no escucho cuando la abren y entra un individuo ya conocido, no escucho cuando se acerca hacia mí con pasos rápidos y un poco emocionados, solo lo siento cuando posa una mano en mi hombro.

Buen Día Mia – me dice con una agradable voz, hasta puedo distinguir un débil olor a menta que me paraliza los sentidos.

Me doy vuelta de inmediato, pero me encuentro al señor Black observándome, pero algo cambio en su mirada, de una risueña a una preocupada.

¿Qué te ocurre? – solo eso le escucho cuando noto la humedad de mis mejillas, estaba llorando otra vez.

Camino por su lado mientras disimuladamente me limpio las mejillas y me siento en mi escritorio.

Buen día, Alex – le respondo al su saludo – no te preocupes, me encontraste en un mal momento, por favor toma asiento.

Él no respondió y solo se limitó a caminar hasta el asiento que le había indicado.

Segura que no te pasa nada – me vuelve a preguntar mientras me pongo nerviosa, pero apenas se me nota.

Solo tengo una duda – le respondo con cautela, pues ya la angustia me está angustiando.

Dígame – me invita a preguntar, mientras mis manos inconscientemente comienzan a jugar entre ellas para calmar los nervios – soy todo oídos.

¿Por qué me dices Mia? – le pregunto sin miramientos, mientras observo una cara de sorpresa ante tal pregunta.

Pensé que era costumbre – yo lo miro con cara extrañada y él continua – es que hace un par de años, no recuerdo ya cuando tiempo fue, conocí a alguien bastante extraño, que siempre hablaba de una Hermione como Mia y era inglés.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento, podría ser él, habría alguna esperanza de que así sea, quizás mi mente quiere volver a crearme esperanza como las que alguna vez las tuvo mi corazón, ahora destrozado por los años de abandono. Y si fuera él, y si lo fuera, quizás….

Es que por eso me extraño tanto que me dijeras Mia, solo pocas personas me dicen de esa manera – le trate de explicar tratando de evitar y ocultar las ansias por preguntar más.

Que extraño, pero de todas maneras, esa persona creo que no estaba dentro de sus cabales, lo ayude por algunos meses solo porque estaba en un estado deplorable – me contesto como fuera algo que cualquier persona haría con un desconocido.

¿Me puedes contar de él? - trate de sonar de lo más desinteresada, como si preguntara el clima, pero mis ansias se pusieron presentaron inmediato, por suerte no lo noto.

Pero después te cuento esta historia, ya es bastante tarde – me dijo mientras miraba el reloj de mi oficina – debíamos estar hace 10 minutos en la constructora para revisar el terreno.

Por supuesto – le digo tratando de ocultar la decepción y la desesperación que se ocultaba en mi voz.

Trate de no obsérvalo, quería olvidar la constructora, el terreno, el proyecto, pero no podía, era mi deber para mantener el buen apellido de mi familia y seguir siendo una de las mejores empresarias de la ciudad, así que nuevamente tendré que reprimir mis sentimientos y seguir con mis asuntos.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al auto, tenía mirada distraída mientras él se veía bastante animado por ir a los terrenos de la construcción. El viaje en auto fue tranquilo, quizás demasiado largo para mi gusto o era, quizás, que las preguntas en mi mente hacían más tedioso cada segundo que solo quería que terminase.

Tan silenciosa, fue por lo que te conté, ¿cierto? – me pregunta mientras sigue conduciendo.

Estoy bien, es que solo…- trate de decir pero no pude hablar, un nudo en la garganta me ahogaba cada vez que quería decir algo.

¿Preferirías que dejara de decirte Mia? – me pregunta serio.

Lo prefiero así, si no te molesta – le respondo algo cohibida y de repente me doy cuenta que estoy perdiéndome otra vez en toda esta locura sobre él.

Como tú quieras – me responde y comienza el silencio.

En ciertos momentos me critico a mí misma por no comenzar a rehacer mi vida, que trate de sobrevivir con tristes conexiones que no me llevan a nada, ahora se dé un hombre, el señor Black, que conoció a alguien que quizás sea pura casualidad, que no sea real, que solo un espejismo que anhelo con locura.

Hermione, ya llegamos – me saca esa voz tan dulce de mis pensamientos burdos.

Ah sí, okey – le respondo, mientras desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y me bajo. Él ya me espera en la acera de la calle, mientras observa con una gran sonrisa el terreno.

Fue una mañana laboriosa, una tarde tortuosa y una despedida llena de dudas. Él sabía algo, pero no podía preguntárselo directamente, cómo lo haría entonces...

Llegue a mi casa cansada y con un humor de perros, era tarde y cuando abro la puerta me encuentro con una lechuza posada en mi ventana. Era bastante familiar y, por ende, sabía que contenía ese mensaje, incluso sin leerlo. Una invitación a la casa de Harry.

Maldición – me dije a mi misma, mientras me dirigía hacia la lechuza. La pobre se veía bastante agotada, así que le desate la carta y la tome para dejarla en una jaula que había comprado para situaciones así, le di un poco de comida y agua y la deje descansar.

Abrí el sobre con poco entusiasmo y confirme mis sospechas, una invitación, pero no cualquier invitación, sino para la fiesta de compromiso de Harry y Ginny.

Ya era hora – me dije a mi mismo, mientras dejaba la carta sobre la mesa. Y me dirigí nuevamente hacia la ventana para cerrar las cortinas, pero antes de hacerlo pude apreciar que la luna estaba perdida en el cielo, tan perdida que ya no había nada impresionante que observar en ese espacio oscuro. Quizás, en estos momentos, solo soy ese vacío en el cielo y me estoy condenando al abandono eterno. Podría ser posible que la situación cambiara y me situara a su lado para sentirme completa nuevamente, o solo estoy destinada a perecer en esta dura batalla y solo buscar algo que me consuele. No lo sé…

Cierro las cortinas con la poca delicadeza que me queda y me doy vuelta, ahí está carta que deje encima de la mesa de la sala de estar, el sábado será un día bastante duro, pero a la vez alegre.

La semana pasó sin contratiempos. Alex trataba de ser simpático conmigo durante ella, incluso me acompaño a comprar un vestido para el sábado, pero yo no me sentía cómoda al no poder solucionar este sentimiento de confusión que tenía sobre aquel sujeto que conoció.

El viernes en la tarde me anime a preguntarle. Él estaba sentado en la cafetería de la empresa, descansado después de una reunión de dos horas. Me acerque lentamente, pues aún no sabía si estaba preparada para escuchar lo que me dijera, pero yo sabía que era una nueva excusa de mi mente para no escuchar nada más.

Hola – lo salude con cortesía. Él levanto la mirada y me sonrió, como siempre lo hace.

Hola Hermione, ¿necesitas algo? – me responde, pero se pone serio de inmediato al ver mi mirada.

Necesito que me aclares algo, quiero que me cuentes la historia de ese sujeto que conociste – el silencio nos encerró a ambos, él pensativo, yo nerviosa.

Si tiene tanta importancia que conozcas la historia, mejor siéntate que es bastante larga – me decía mientras me indicaba la silla que estaba a su lado.

Obedecí y decidí sentarme donde me indico. Cuando lo hice, él respiro profundo y comenzó a hablar...

* * *

**_Hola a todos, disculpen la demora, pero no he tenido tiempo ni para respirar... mucha psicología en mi vida XD_**

**_COMENTEN... asi sere feliz XD y subire el prox capi mas pronto _**

**_saludos_**


End file.
